


Pride! - LGBT! Monster High

by NERIDI0T



Category: Monster High
Genre: Angst, Boys Love - Freeform, Bullying, Girls Love, High School, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, Light Angst, Monsters, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Teen Romance, What-If
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NERIDI0T/pseuds/NERIDI0T
Summary: Monster High es una institución creada para todo tipo de monstruos, desde vampiros y criaturas marinas hasta yetis y gigantes. Todos son bienvenidos en aquella institución, sin importar su procedencia, defectos o aficiones. En Monster High nadie juzga ni molesta a quien es distinto, en Monster High cada criatura es considerada familia.Pero, ¿y si hay excepciones?Aunque sean monstruos el miedo puede invadirlos hasta llegar al punto donde las ideas no pueden salir de sus bocas. El temor a ser descubiertos a veces puede ser más fuerte que el sentimiento de alegría que da la inclusión, pues vivir en un entorno un tanto discriminador en algunos asuntos alimenta la inseguridad. En un mundo donde aún reina la homofobia, los descendientes de ciertos demonios y criaturas tenebrosas deben hacer lo que más odian: ocultar quienes son realmente para no salir heridos.
Relationships: Clawdeen Wolf/Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf/Jinafire Long, Jackson Jekyll/Frankie Stein, Kieran Valentine/Neighthan Rot, Kieran Valentine/Spelldon Cauldronello, Neighthan Rot/Frankie Stein
Kudos: 16





	1. Prólogo - Nuevo Hogar, Nuevo Yo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Quiero agradecer tu interés en leer mi obra e informarte acerca de unos cuantos detallitos. Primero, me voy a referir a la madre de Valentine como "señora Inimă"; ya que no se le ha dado un nombre, esta será la manera en la que podré identificarla.  
> Segundo, lo sucedido en "I only have eye for you" no tiene validez en este fanfic, justamente para darle sentido. Hagamos de cuenta que eso nunca pasó(¿.

Apenas llegó tuvo que esperar por un largo rato. Su madre lo acompañaba reteniendo las lágrimas, solo para que su maquillaje no se corriera. Valentine se sentía ansioso, asustado. ¿Qué tal si no lo aceptaban en _Monster High_? El joven ya tenía su pasado en aquella institución y le daba mucho miedo lo que podría pasarle. Los recuerdos de hace dos años atrás lo atormentaban horriblemente; aún podía recordar y sentir el aroma de aquella fétida sustancia verde a la que había caído. Recordaba aún cómo todo el mundo lo repudiaba e insultaba incluso después de expresar abiertamente que ya no era el mismo Kieran Valentine de antes, el idiota que coleccionaba el amor de las chicas. Un nuevo Kieran Valentine había nacido hace un año y no planeaba irse pronto.

Todo llevó más tiempo del que recordaba: firmar los documentos, las inspecciones, dejar su escaso equipaje, ¡la espera! Valentine no encontraba con qué entretenerse a excepción de mirar los horarios una y otra vez y hablar con su mejor amiga, Whisp, por una aplicación de chat que solo ellos poseían. Su vista rojiza de pronto se dirigió al rostro de su madre, el cual tenía algunas líneas negras que iban desde sus ojos hasta el mentón o incluso seguían su camino hasta llegar al cuello.

La verdad es que la señora Inimă extrañaría a su hijo, por más que no lo soportara en ocasiones y lo tratara mal de vez en cuando. Extrañaría escucharlo hacer drama por cualquier cosa, gritar al golpearse con algún mueble o simplemente cuando se coquetea a sí mismo en el espejo aunque no pudiera reflejarse, sin saber que eso solo era una forma de engañarse a sí mismo y fingir que se amaba por un instante. Extrañaría gritarle que limpiara su sarcófago e incluso extrañaría sus respuestas cortas con voz temblorosa. Ah, le haría tanta falta.

Valentine guardó su _iCoffin_ dentro de un bolsillo interno de su saco negro y se acercó a su madre con un deje de preocupación. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y su maquillaje, corrido. Nunca en su _no-vida_ la había visto de esa manera. Era extraño para ambos.

—Madre... —Valentine tomó un pañuelo de tela que guardaba en otro bolsillo y secó las lágrimas negras de su progenitora con delicadeza. No podía evitar sentirse culpable al ver aquellos ojos cristalizados, pero las intenciones que tenía como para decidir irse de Rumania eran buenas.

—Lo único que quiero es que te cuides —admitió la vampiresa una vez que reunió el valor. Le costaba mucho decir lo que sentía por Valentine, tal vez por su naturaleza distante. Su siguiente acción fue abrazar a su hijo tan fuerte como pudo—. Bueno, eso y que consigas una novia que te dure más de dos semanas.

La risa al final de la oración hizo que Valentine sintiera que el aire le faltaba. Había un detalle, un pequeño detalle, que haría imposible el deseo de la señora Inimă: Valentine, secretamente, es homosexual. Y estaba seguro de que su madre, al tener una manera de pensar un poco antigua y conservadora, no lo aceptaría ni en mil años. Conociéndola, incluso intentaría «curarlo» como sucedió con una pareja de vampiros en su comunidad hace dos siglos. Cuando sus conocidos se enteraron de eso no tuvieron mejor idea que recurrir a las torturas físicas y psicológicas para intentar erradicar aquella «enfermedad», hacerlos «entrar en razón», convertirlos nuevamente en «vampiros decentes». Claro que cuando se descubrió que la pareja seguía encontrándose a escondidas tuvieron que enterrar estacas en sus corazones para «eliminar por completo al mal que albergaban en sus cuerpos». Era algo que su comunidad tenía instalado en su mente y no podía hacer nada contra eso, o al menos es lo que creía.

Ante tanto recuerdo su ansiedad y temor aumentaron. ¿Qué tal si en Monster High descubrían la verdad acerca de su orientación? ¿Lo odiarían aún más? ¿Acaso estaría condenado a ser odiado por toda la eternidad?

El joven vampiro se separó lentamente de su madre y murmuró un «Está bien» apenas audible. La señora Inimă sonrió mostrando sus blancos colmillos. Una voz llamando a los pasajeros del próximo vuelo a Estados Unidos fue lo que los obligó a entregarse una última mirada cargada de sentimientos. Ambos se extrañarían y se harían falta, pero Valentine no daría ni un paso atrás.

—¡Si tienes uno, limpia tu maldito sarcófago cuando estés en Monster High! —gritó la señora Inimă para romper el ambiente triste, logrando que todas las miradas se posaran sobre su hijo. Valentine se cubrió el rostro.

* * *

Las once horas de viaje fueron agotadoras. Valentine aún no se acostumbraba a las alturas, quizá nunca lo haría. Y ni se diga del cambio de horario. Estaba ansioso por bajar del avión cuanto antes y pisar el suelo estadounidense de una vez por todas. Cuando tuvo la autorización pudo encender nuevamente su teléfono y comenzó a charlar con Whisp para bajar su emoción y consultar algunas cosas.

—Tranquilo, sabes que en Monster High todos son buena gente. No debes asustarte —dijo ella del otro lado de la pantalla. En el fondo se veía arena por montones y un cielo constantemente oscuro, galáctico—. Estoy segura de que nadie recuerda el desastre que hiciste hace dos años. Todos tienen una oportunidad ahí, Valentine.

—No lo sé, Whisp, ese chico Clawd me da un poco de miedo aún —admitió Valentine un poco decaído. No podía dejar de sentir culpa por todo el daño que había hecho en el pasado—. De seguro me dará una paliza cuando me vea.

—Ay, no seas dramático.

La charla culminó con esa frase. Valentine buscó su equipaje y nuevamente volvió a esperar para poder hacer todo el papeleo correspondiente. Lo próximo fue salir del aeropuerto para pedir un taxi.

Nuevamente tuvo que esperar; había muchos monstruos esperando por un vehículo. Para matar el tiempo se colocó sus auriculares y pronto la música de Casta Fierce llenó sus oídos, logrando que su pie se moviera una y otra vez. Sus letras le gustaban mucho, lo hacían sentir calmado. Aquellas melodías casi gritaban un «Ámate como eres» y eso lo emocionaba por momentos. Tanto ella como Catty Noir se habían ganado su admiración por ese motivo.

Porque para Valentine el amarse a sí mismo era algo muy difícil.

Miró la pantalla de su iCoffin un momento. No podía verse, era lógico. Un mensaje de Whisp de pronto brilló frente a sus ojos. Al abrirlo pudo leer perfectamente un «Val, deja de hacerte el _sadboy_ y mira al frente, porque el taxista no va a seguir esperándote». Al cumplir con su petición notó que, en efecto, la gárgola que lo esperaba frente al auto lo miraba mal.

Valentine se disculpó con la criatura de piedra y subió al vehículo rápidamente. Solo tenía dos maletas y una mochila, así que podía viajar con ellas a su lado sin problemas. No cruzó palabras con el taxista, a cambio de eso se colocó los auriculares nuevamente y miró el paisaje detenidamente. New Salem había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo allí; veía más casas, más monstruos, más animalitos caminando por ahí. Las hojas secas habían comenzado a caer hace un par de semanas y los árboles de negros troncos parecían estar casi desnudos. Era una bonita vista. Tan bonita que hasta lo relajaba y lo hacía bostezar. Valentine estaba cansado por tantas horas de vuelo y veía el trayecto a la escuela como la oportunidad perfecta para descansar un poco.

* * *

El taxi frenó de golpe frente a un enorme e imponente establecimiento de color morado, logrando que el vampiro emocional se exaltara. Vaya forma de despertar. A los ojos de cualquiera aquella institución podría ser confundida con un castillo embrujado. En lo alto, a un metro y medio de la gran puerta y tallado en piedra, se encontraba un escudo dividido en dos mitades y con una calavera en la parte superior; Valentine finalmente había llegado a Monster High. El adolescente tragó saliva al ver a una mujer sin cabeza esperarlo en la entrada, bajando los escalones de la escuela al encontrarlo dentro del taxi.

—Kieran Valentine —dijo ella con un tono cariñoso, incluso maternal. Antes de abrir la puerta se colocó la cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces; luego se acomodó el traje.

—Directora Buenasangre, es un placer verla de nuevo —dijo Valentine en un bostezo, besando el dorso de la mano de la mujer, quien se rió nerviosamente.

Valentine tomó su equipaje y pagó, recibiendo una sonrisa falsa de parte de la gárgola taxista a cambio. La directora Buenasangre caminó a su lado explicándole todo lo que debía saber sobre la institución: las reglas, los distintos horarios, la ubicación de todos y cada uno de los salones de clase, los castigos y los diversos usos de las catacumbas —entre ellas la ubicación de los dormitorios—. Bajaron escalones, cruzaron puentes y atravesaron ruinas para llegar a las habitaciones de los estudiantes.

Valentine no veía la hora de entrar a su nuevo cuarto y dormir hasta el día siguiente, estaba realmente cansado. En un pabellón oscuro —aunque no tanto— se encontraban los dormitorios de los chicos y en otro, los de las chicas. Se separaban por dos carteles en inglés: _Mansters_ y _Ghouls_. Ambos caminaron hasta la mitad de un pasillo, deteniéndose en una puerta morada con el número 113 en ella. La directora sacó una llave de su saco y abrió la puerta, la cual rechinó un poco.

—Esta es tu habitación, Kieran —dijo entregándole la llave al joven vampiro emocional. Valentine observó el cuarto detenidamente. Podría hacer algunos cambios allí—. Mañana en la mañana podrás ir a buscar tus horarios de clase a mi oficina.

Valentine asintió lentamente viendo la cama que tenía enfrente. _¡No tengo sarcófago!_ , pensó formando una sonrisa. La directora caminó hasta la puerta y lo observó con una leve sonrisa. Era consciente de todo lo que había provocado hace dos años, pero tenía el pensamiento de que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad. Buenasangre creía en su cambio.

—Dejaré que te instales tranquilo, Kieran —dijo antes de retirarse la cabeza y tomar el pomo de la puerta con su mano libre—. Bienvenido nuevamente a Monster High.


	2. Capítulo uno - El más odiado

Neighthan era feliz en Monster High. Finalmente era aceptado, los demás monstruos no se burlaban de él y sus amigas. Todo era maravilloso, pero la cereza del pastel era que, finalmente, había conseguido a alguien que lo amara.

Siempre había soñado con encontrar al monstruo indicado para él, tal y como sus padres lo hicieron en el pasado. Si había algo que amaba y le generaba mucha curiosidad era, sin lugar a dudas, el romance prohibido que tuvieron sus progenitores. ¿Cómo una criatura tan bella y majestuosa como un unicornio podría enamorarse de un monstruo tan intimidante y despistado como un zombie? No hallaba las respuestas en su cabeza hasta que conoció a Frankie Stein. Ella lo quiso desde el primer momento que lo vio, pudo darse cuenta de eso pese a su gran torpeza. Y ahora ahí estaban, tomados de la mano, caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de Monster High.

 _Ya llevamos dos meses saliendo, ¿será un buen momento para confesarlo?,_ pensó una vez que recordó a Sirena mencionando un extraño festival en el que los colores del arcoiris brillaban en todos lados. Su amiga sentía mucha curiosidad por saber qué era el «desfile del orgullo». Frankie apretó la mano de Neighthan un poco fuerte en cuanto notó su mirada distraída, un poco preocupada. No era la primera vez que veía a su novio perderse por un momento y eso le parecía extraño.

—¿Estás bien, Neighthan? —preguntó Frankie luego de ladear un poco la cabeza.

El joven híbrido miró de reojo a su novia y suspiró. No sabía si era un buen momento para contarle acerca de su bisexualidad, es decir, ¿cómo reaccionaría? Sería la primera en saberlo y eso le generaba cierta ansiedad. Tenía miedo de lo que podría decir.

¿Y si Frankie dejaba de amarlo al saber que le gustan tanto los chicos como las chicas?

—Yo… No es nad…

—¡Chicos! ¡No van a creer quien volvió a Monster High! —Spectra apareció frente a ellos con una gran sonrisa y su iCoffin en una mano.

La pareja miró la pantalla y en silencio leyeron la nota exclusiva de _La Chismosa Espectral_ , quien aseguraba que Kieran Valentine había viajado desde Transilvania a New Salem solo para estudiar en Monster High y demostrar que sí había cambiado su actitud. Como archivo adjunto se veía una ilustración del alumno en cuestión de espaldas caminando en los pasillos de la preparatoria junto a la directora Buenasangre, ya que al ser un vampiro su figura no podía ser captada en fotografías o videos a menos que se tuviera una cámara especial, la cual Vondergeist no poseía aún.

En la mente del zombie-unicornio se formularon varias preguntas: ¿Quién era ese vampiro? ¿Por qué quería demostrar un cambio de actitud? ¿Acaso había causado algún daño grave en Monster High? A juzgar por la expresión de disgusto de su novia, aquel chico, Valentine, no era lo que muchos considerarían «un pan de Dios». Quería saciar su curiosidad con aquellas cuestiones, pero quizás en otro momento y otro lugar. Sería imprudente hacer que Frankie recordara malos ratos junto a los casilleros, no quería que echara chispas del enojo y electrocutara a media escuela.

Spectra se despidió y desapareció entre los pasillos tan rápido como pudo; tenía muchas entrevistas que hacer y opiniones que oír con respecto al nuevo alumno, además de que estaba llegando tarde a clases y había olvidado su libro de Lenguas Muertas en su casillero. Frankie, por su parte, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño cuando la fantasma se fue. _Espero que lo de su cambio sea algo real. Aún no sé si pueda perdonar lo que hizo con Draculaura,_ pensaba.

En cuanto entraron al salón de clases del señor Rotter, Neighthan y Frankie distinguieron a un muchacho joven —o tal vez no tanto— de elegante vestimenta sentado en la primera fila. El profesor estaba hablándole tan bajo y sereno como podía, como si estuviera intentando calmar sus nervios. Los alumnos comenzaron a llegar y el señor Rotter casi se veía forzado a tomar al chico nuevo de las muñecas; Neighthan no podía verlo muy bien, pero sabía que estaba muy ansioso y que, si pudiera, en ese momento hubiera corrido a la salida para ocultarse. Por desgracia tenía experiencia con ese tipo de situaciones y comprendía lo difícil que podía ser algo tan simple como presentarse frente a sus compañeros.

—Silencio —gritó el maestro una vez que se alejó del muchacho. Todos callaron instantáneamente—. Quiero comunicarles que tenemos a un alumno nuevo, aunque estoy seguro de que más de la mitad de los que están aquí ya lo saben gracias al blog de cierta estudiante —De inmediato todas las miradas se dirigieron a Spectra, quien solo se dedicó a sonreír y saludar con cierta timidez que, obviamente, era fingida—. Valentine, puedes presentarte.

El chico se paró en su lugar y, completamente erguido, caminó elegantemente hacia el centro del salón. Nadie podía negarlo, era un monstruo muy atractivo. Antes de presentarse, Valentine respiró profundamente y se retiró los lentes oscuros, dejando ver unos bellos ojos carmín.

—Quizá más de la mayoría me conozca personalmente, otros podrían haber escuchado rumores —Valentine habló con cierta pena. Estaba muy avergonzado por todo el mal que había hecho en el pasado.

—Vamos, Val. ¡Tú puedes! —murmuró Whisp desde el iCoffin de Valentine. Este sonrió levemente.

—Y para los que no me conocen, mi nombre es Kieran Valentine.

* * *

La clase del señor Rotter pasó muy lento. Algunos alumnos, como Heath, incluso se quedaron dormidos. Fue un verdadero alivio que tocara el timbre.

 _No recordaba que la clase de Lenguas Muertas fuera tan aburrida_ , pensó Valentine antes de salir del aula. Al mirar hacia atrás pudo distinguir a unos cuantos monstruos reunidos unas filas más arriba. Algunos lo miraban de reojo, otros lo ignoraban completamente. Valentine se imaginó más o menos de lo que podrían estar hablando.

—Creo que aún no soy bienvenido aquí.

Caminó entre los pasillos con la vista al frente, observando con atención cada minúsculo cambio en la institución. Había mucha gente nueva y clases que no sabía que existían, incluso habían adaptado las instalaciones para que los monstruos de gran tamaño pudieran circular cómodamente en Monster High.

Al llegar a la cafetería pudo ver a Draculaura y sus amigas por primera vez desde que llegó a la escuela. Por un momento sintió que sería buena idea ir a saludar, pero ver a Clawd Wolf lo hizo cambiar de opinión enseguida, aún le tenía bastante miedo. _Tal vez sea mejor buscar algo de comer_ , pensó antes de retirarse a la fila.

Mientras caminaba recibió un mensaje de Whisp. «Si huyes cada vez que veas a Clawd jamás vas a conseguir amigos», decía. Valentine frunció el ceño; no le gustaba admitirlo, pero la genio de la lámpara tenía razón. Si quería hacer las paces y arreglar todo debía acercarse al menos un poquito.

¡Pero era tan difícil en esa escuela!

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó al grupo de extraños monstruos que caminaban en dirección opuesta a la suya. Sin darse cuenta había tropezado con un chico de larga cabellera y piel grisácea, quien cayó sentado sin que su cola lo amortiguara. El iCoffin de Valentine también terminó en el suelo.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —dijo el vampiro cuando se dió cuenta que el muchacho había caído. Sus amigas intentaron ayudarlo, pero él se negó.

—No te preocupes, venía distraído —respondió el joven despreocupadamente mientras se levantaba y recogía el teléfono de Valentine—. ¿Esto es tuyo?

El vampiro tomó su celular bruscamente, sorprendiendo al grupo de monstruos que tenía en frente; uno de ellos incluso puso una expresión de profundo desagrado. Un mensaje con la palabra «idiota» de parte de su amiga genio apareció en la pantalla del iCoffin, por lo que Valentine quiso disculparse de inmediato. Si la señora Goblin lo viera...

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención hacer eso. Yo —Rió un poco por los nervios al no saber qué hacer. No iba a decirles que no le gustaba que otros tocaran su teléfono porque en él se encontraba su única amiga—… no sé por qué lo hice.

El chico colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Descuida, son cosas que pasan. Soy Neighthan Rot. Tú eres Kieran Valentine, ¿verdad? El chico nuevo.

—Sí, así es. Soy yo.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos a modo de saludo. Valentine sintió curiosidad al tocar la piel de Neighthan: era gris y fría al tacto, como la mano de un muerto; pero sus orejas y el levemente brillante cuerno que portaba lo confundían. ¿Qué era ese chico?

Su grupo de amigas no se quedaba atrás. Una de ellas era una sirena de piel traslúcida, otra una gran chica alada con brazos esqueléticos y la última, quien aún lo miraba con desagrado, era una centauro con unas lindas alas emplumadas. No podía entender qué es lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso era posible ser dos monstruos a la vez? Valentine quiso preguntar sobre eso, pero temía ofenderlos si hacía mal uso de alguna palabra.

Lo único que hizo luego de soltar la mano de Neighthan fue excusarse para poder ir a la fila a buscar su almuerzo. El zombie-unicornio lo miró alejarse con pasos elegantes y la vista al frente, desprendiendo total seguridad. _¿Ese es el chico con mala reputación del que Frankie me hablaba en clase? No parece ser alguien malo,_ pensó.

—Neighthan, ya vamos. Nos ganarán la mesa —dijo Avea tomando a su amigo de la mano, tirando de esta suavemente para que la siguiera.

* * *

Sobre la bandeja de Valentine yacía un sándwich, una pequeña porción de _Griş cu lapte_ * y un vaso de «sangre» —la cual es, en realidad, jugo de frutos rojos. Fue una propuesta de Draculaura en el consejo estudiantil—. El vampiro se relamió los labios al ver su almuerzo y caminó un rato en busca de un sitio disponible. Sentía todas las miradas sobre él y eso lo hacía sentir incómodo, era como si lo juzgaran en silencio con cada paso que daba. Cuando finalmente pudo encontrar donde sentarse y comer en paz, algo, una cola gatuna, lo hizo tropezar y caer.

Algunos monstruos se reían de la situación, otros solo miraban, otros fotografiaban y otros simplemente comían sin prestarle atención al resto. Toralei, la causante del tropiezo, rió suavemente cuando le ofreció la mano a Valentine. Este mismo la miró con el ceño fruncido y la rechazó, levantándose por su propia cuenta.

—Lo siento, minino, pero la situación era _perrrfecta_ —ronroneó Toralei tocando la punta de la nariz de Valentine.

—Veo que tú no has cambiado —Fue todo lo que dijo el vampiro cuando se levantó y tomó su bandeja vacía. Ahora una gárgola conserje se estaba ocupando del desastre—. Lo lamento mucho.

—No te preocupes —respondió la gárgola.

La chica se encogió de hombros manteniendo su sonrisa intacta. Los comentarios de Valentine no le afectaban en lo más mínimo, ella estaba orgullosa de su forma de ser. Sin decir nada se retiró seguida de Purrsephone y Meowlody, sus inseparables amigas gemelas, hacia la salida de la cafetería. Valentine la maldijo mil y un veces dentro de su cabeza. Ya hasta se le habían ido las ganas de comer.

Bueno, no quedaba más opción que irse de allí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: Griş cu lapte es un postre rumano. Se obtiene hirviendo sémola con leche azucarada, luego se le agrega mermelada, pasas, etc. (todo depende del gusto personal y/o las costumbres); luego se vierte la mezcla en un molde de torta (pastel) y se cocina.
> 
> creo que es un poquito elaborado para un almuerzo escolar, pero no creo que eso importe(¿.


End file.
